


A Diabolik Lover

by LightningRapter



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Half Vampire GOT7, M/M, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRapter/pseuds/LightningRapter
Summary: Namjoon was sent to the Kim Mansion to be a Sacrificial Bride. He then encounters, 6 Brothers. Each one is very different from each other. Who will he choose to be his new husband? or will his heart get captured by the Taun Family?





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Diabolik Lover Au, of BTS.

Namjoon as Yui. I am making Namjoon a smarter Yui and also still making him break things accidentally. 

 

Hoseok as Ayato. A happy and outgoing version of Ayato. Also he will not be saying what Ayato calls himself, every time. 

 

Yoongi as Shū. Since, Yoongi loves to sleep. he is going to be a little more active than Shū. 

 

Seokjin as Reiji. He is considered as a Mother. He will also be slight obsess with his looks. 

 

Taehyung as Laito. He will be a little weird than the character but other than that he will be the same lovable V. 

 

Jungkook as Subaru. He is going to be the complete opposite of Subaru but he still the same Golden Maknae. 

 

Jiminy as Kanato. He is going to almost the same but more nice than Kanato. 


	2. Chapter 1

Namjoon was staring out the window. He has peach hair, warm brown eyes and a slim body. He noticed that the sky was dark, meaning it was going to rain. He smiles to himself, when he decided to bring himself a umbrella, already thing it might rain. 

The Cab, that the male was in, stopped. He looks at the driver. 

"thank you for the ride" Namjoon said to the driver. The driver nods and the male gets out. He grabs his bags and see the cab drives off. He turns around and looks at the big mansion. He sighs and starts walking towards the front door while carrying his bags. 

It finally starts to rain and the male opens the umbrella. He starts walking, again, while carrying his bags. Once he got to the front door, he knocks. He waits for a few minutes before knocking again. 

He was surprised when the door opened by itself. He was slightly freaked out but decided to walk in. Once he was inside the door closed. 

He walks further into the home. He looks around until he noticed a figure on the couch. He walks over and noticed that the person wasn't breathing.

'that's weird' Namjoon thought to himself. He already figured out the the person, on the couch, wasn't human. 

The Person on the couch suddenly woke up and grabs The Namjoon's hand. Namjoon squeaks in surprised. 

"adorable" The person said in a energetic tone. 

Namjoon looks at the person. His eyes widen to see how handsome he was. He blushes and looks away. The Male smirks and leans over. He licks Namjoon's neck. 

Namjoon squeaks and close his eyes. 

"What are you doing, Hoseok" A Male voice said with slight seriousness in his voice. 

Namjoon soon opens his eyes and looks where the voice came from. His eyes widen when he looks at the person, where the voice came from. The Male was very handsome. 

"Oh, Come one, Jin. I was only wanted a bite" Hoseok said to Jin

"Let him go" Jin said walking closer to them. 

Namjoon was quiet and was blushing hard. He was in a room with two very handsome vampires, which he already figured out when Hoseok was trying to bite him. 

Hoseok let go of Namjoon. Namjoon was blushing. 

"Now, who are you?" Jin asked Namjoon

"My name is Kim Namjoon, I was sent here to be the sacrificial bride" Namjoon said looking at him. 

Jin walks closer to him and looks at him up and down. 

"You sure are cute" Jin said smirking when he saw the blush on Namjoon's cheeks deepens. 

"Well, Joonie, my name is Kim Seokjin but you can call me Jin or Hyung" Jin said to him with a smirk. 

Namjoon blushes even harder and nods. 

"oh, I'm Jung Hoseok" Hoseok said to Namjoon

"Nice to meet you both, Hyungs" Namjoon said knowing that Hoseok was older than him. 

"Now, I will take you to your room" Jin said looking at him

Namjoon nods and follow Jin. He noticed that Hoseok has left. He didn't question it.


	3. Chapter 2

Once Jin, showed Namjoon his room. He was surprised at how big the room is. He walks into the bedroom and noticed a school uniform on the bed. He turns towards Jin. 

"Um, What is the uniform for?" Namjoon asked him

"Well, you are going to night school, that all of us go to. Please, hurry and put on the uniform" Jin said to him and he walks out of the room. 

"Oh" Namjoon said and turns to look at the uniform. He sighs and puts on the uniform. He walks out of his room only to be pinned to the wall by someone. Namjoon squeaks and looks at the vampire who pinned him. 

The Vampire had black hair, a very chubby baby face and a very lean but muscular body. Namjoon blushes and noticed that the vampire reminded him as a bunny. 

"So, Your our sacrificial bride. Well, you are very cute" The Bunny Vampire said and leans down towards his neck. He licks his neck. 

Namjoon blushes hard. He was breathing heavily. 

"Jungkook, what are you doing" Jin said to the bunny vampire. 

"Oh, come on. He smells so good" The bunny, Jungkook said to Jin. He pulls away from Namjoon and let's go of him. 

Namjoon was blushing very hard and stays quiet. 

"Come you two, the others are waiting. Namjoon, we will be probably introducing everyone when we get to the door" Jin said to them and looks at Namjoon. 

"Okay" Namjoon said and follows Jin. Jungkook also follows and was walking besides Namjoon. 

They walked towards the door, where the others were. Namjoon looks at the others and saw how handsome they all are. He stopped walking. He watches has every brother were in line. 

"Well, You already know me. My Name is Seokjin but you can call me Jin" Jin said to him. 

"My name is Hoseok but you can call me J-Hope" J-Hope said to him with a bright smile, which Namjoon smiles back

"Well, My name is Yoongi but I mostly go by Suga" A Mint hair male, Suga said to him. He had a bored expression on his face. 

"Hi!, My name is Taehyung but you can call me V" A male with gray hair, V said to him with an very bright smile. 

Namjoon smiles back at him. 

"Hello, my name is Jimin" the blonde haired male, Jimin said to him 

"Hello, My name is Jungkook" Jungkook said to him with a smirk and winks at him. 

Namjoon blushes. "Well, my name is Namjoon and it's nice to meet you all" Namjoon said while looking down shyly. 

'he is so adorable' They all thought while looking at Namjoon. Namjoon looks up and looks at all of them. He smiles. They all could see his dimples and they blush. 

"Okay, let's go" Jin said and walks out of the mansion. The others and Namjoon follow him. They head towards the limo. They get in and head towards the school.


	4. Chapter 3

Once they all got to the school. Namjoon heard screams and squeals. 

They all get out and the screaming and squealing got louder. 

"OMG, Marry Me Jimin!" 

"Take Me, Jungkook"

"Your So handsome, Jin" 

When Namjoon comes out, he could hear the girls talk. 

"Who is He? Why is Jin near him" 

"He better stay away from My J-Hope"

"OMG, He looks ugly. I hope they ditch him" 

Namjoon hears the comments about him. He looks down at the ground and he felt someone's arm wrapped around his waist. He looks up and saw it was Suga. 

Suga had his arm around Namjoon's waist and pulls him close to him. He glares at the girls. Namjoon blushes and leans into Suga's side. 

"Okay, I am going with Namjoon to get his schedule" V said and grabs Namjoon's hand. He pulls him to the office, to get Namjoon's schedule. Once they got his schedule, V disappeared because some of the fan girls ran after him. Namjoon sighs and starts walking around, the school and try to find his locker. 

He wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone. 

"I am so sorry for bumping into you" Namjoon said to the person. He looks up and was greeted by a very handsome guy. The guy has bleach blonde hair, very beautiful dark brown eyes and has a lean but muscular body. 

"Oh, It's alright. I'm Jackson" The Handsome Male, Jackson said to Namjoon. 

"I'm Namjoon" Namjoon said looking down shyly and was blushing hard. 

Jackson chuckles and looks Namjoon up and down. "So Cute" Jackson mumbles to himself. 

Namjoon looks up and smiles. "I should probably get to class, bye Jackson" Namjoon said and walks away. 

Jackson watches him leave. He smirks and walks away. Soon girls were chasing him, which he runs. 

Namjoon didn't know that he was going into a harem between two rivals. 

The Kim family & The Taun Family

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want to see what they look like, please read this work on my account in Wattpad. 'LightningRapter'


End file.
